You and I
by Shashandra7.0
Summary: After the chase in the woods, emotions overflow and tears have shed.  Tensions have clashed and a gun was involved.  By the time everything was said and done, all of the mixed feelings of anger, fear, jealousy, frustration, and sadness have melted away.


**You and I**

After the chase in the woods, emotions overflow and tears have shed. Tensions have clashed and a gun was the time everything was said and done, all of the mixed feelings of anger, fear, jealousy, frustration, and sadness have melted away.

**Notes**: A one shot that takes place after Maurice dropped the gun in episode 45. May contain spoilers!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eureka seven or the characters.

* * *

><p>The children had cried their eyes out in the Coralian girl's embrace.<p>

A human boy was standing there, watching them silently while holding the gun that was held by the oldest child, Maurice.

The five year old was jealous of Renton and Eureka but kept quiet it about until they had landed in the promised land.

He hated Renton and wanted to kill him using the gun he was holding but Eureka intervened and stopped him.

Maurice came to realize that Renton never intended to steal his mama away from him and also realized that Eureka loved Renton and wanted to be with him but that didn't mean she wouldn't stop loving Maurice and the other two kids just the same nor did she want them to go through the things she had to go through either.

He poured his heart out and many tears were shed as he hugged Eureka tightly before Link and Meater ran over to them and joined in the embrace.

Afterwards, the young group went back to camp and took a well deserved rest. As the children were going to sleep in the tent, Renton and Eureka decided to go outside and reconnect.

"So, are you doing all right?" Renton asked the teal haired girl beside him.

Eureka looked at the boy and then at the green rash on her left arm. The swelling seem to have stopped and the green glow has faded away as well.

"Well, aside from this, I'm feeling okay. What about your arm?"

Renton looks at the arm that was warped in bandages. The arm that he nearly destroyed when using a rock to bash it after realizing that Eureka was emotionally suffering from her Coralian symptoms.

"It's still hurting but I think I'll be fine." the boy replied.

"That's good." Eureka said.

There was a long silence that eventually broke once Renton spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Eureka."

"For what?" the girl asked.

"For acting like a jerk towards you the past couple of days ago." Renton said.

"I didn't know what to do and I took out my frustrations out on you. I was too much of an idiot to realize what was going on with you and for that I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right, please don't apologize. If anything, I should be the one asking for your forgiveness."

Renton looked at the girl, confused. "What do you mean?"

"For not knowing what to do when we got stuck here, in this island. And for trying to run away from you. This is all so new to me and I was so scared of what you and the kids would think of me since I was changing. I was being so cold towards you…"

Renton brushed some of the hair that was in the way of the coralian girl's face and smiled at her, wiping tear that was about to be shed from her alluring lavander eyes.

"That's over and done with now, right?" Renton told her.

"You and I managed to stay together after that. I guess we really can overcome the impossible."

Eureka blushed lightly and rests her head against Renton's shoulder, a simple gesture of affection that was used many times throughout the start of their relationship. Renton looked at his arm and had to rub it smoothly because of the stinging that was bothering him.

Sleep slowly taking in, Eureka whispers to the boy.

"Thank you, Renton."

Renton smiles warmly at the girl and rests his head on hers, thankful that Eureka was still by his side.

"No, Eureka, thank you, for staying with me no matter what."

After that was said, the teenaged couple fell asleep next to each other as the sun slowly began to rise from the dark and cloudy skies.


End file.
